


Eat Fresh

by jonginsflatass



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and Humor, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 08:59:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15045491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonginsflatass/pseuds/jonginsflatass
Summary: Kyungsoo walks into Subway and quickly feels nervous as one of the employees looks at him. Walking up to the counter he shyly starts ordering. "Can I get a six inch-"The two workers look at eachother, one attempting to hold back a laugh the other kind of turning red before nodding and blatantly checking Kyungsoo out, winking and saying "I can give you 5."





	Eat Fresh

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing idk how to use this, hopefully it won't flop too hard

***ASSFFGDDDG It's 3 a.m. and thought of Subway worker Jongin. Blame the MLB ads, I'll get to writing and finishing soon, ////i thought of a new idea so im just gonna work on that first/////. & i hope the joke made sense lol**


End file.
